Modular systems are typically characterized by corresponding modularity requirements that each modular electronic device of the modular system satisfies to couple to any other ones of the modular electronic devices of the modular system. For instance, these modularity requirements may include a standardized form factor, standardized dimensions, as well as standardized magnetic couplers localized at standardized locations along the lateral edges.
Although existing modular systems were satisfactory to a certain degree, there remains room for improvement